Brothers Like Mine
by Scarecrows Host
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c are the brothers that most people would kill for. When Pete Shanahan disappears off the grid, Daniel thinks he see's Pete at O'Malley's at a team night, and he finds out that Pete was not who everyone thought he was.
1. Daniels Feelings

Teal'c was sitting at the table with his friends at a team night. His tattoo was covered over by a black beanie. He found that his unusual attire was attracting the views of the women of a foreign species. Teal'c couldn't help but let a faint ghost of a smile hover beneath his face.

"Are you alright, Teal'c? You seem a little out-of-it."

"I am fine." He said in his usual monotone, but enjoying the attention of other women.

The geeks, as Colonel O'Neill affectionately called them were busy engaged in intelligent conversation that was way above his head. Everyone at the SGC by now would think that Daniel Jackson was the Astrophysicist and Samantha Carter was the Archeologist. The pair of them understood with the other was saying most of the time. Granted that the Colonel could understand at least some of what Cater said part of the time, but her intelligence was still far beyond his. Daniel was her only rival intellectually and she relished in the feeling. He smirked.

As the food had been served to them, Daniel looked up from his plate to thank the waitress who was gazing at him like he was eye-candy. Indeed, Daniel Jackson had departed his innocent ways for a seasoned soldier. A small nervous smile crossed his face which had come as quickly as it had gone.

Off in the distance he spotted something or perhaps someone he shouldn't have.

He could've sworn he saw a white figure with dark brown eyes and a thinning hair line look directly at him. Pete Shanahan.

"Daniel, you okay?" Sam looked at him intently.

As someone walked past him, Daniels view of Pete was blocked and then Pete had vanished.

"Daniel?" Sam asked a little more concerned.

"I thought I just saw..." He started to explain but then thought better of it. "Never mind." He said.

"Okay," said Sam, suddenly unsure of herself.

When SG1 had finished their meals, the Colonel offered to drive everyone home. Teal'c on the other hand, was happy to walk back to the base. His reasoning was that the fresh air reminded him of Chulak and that it was nice to look at the stars from on earth for a change. Daniel's house was just around the corner but Jack didn't trust him to walk. He may be trained in combat just as much if not more so then the average combat veteran, but he's still significantly smaller then both Teal'c and Jack.

"But you let Teal'c!" He whined.

"Teal'c is a seasoned officer that will kick the crap out of anyone who looks at him the wrong way. Your an archeologist that people on the streets will take advantage of."

"I've fought the goa'uld as much as you have!" He rebutted.

"Yeah, and you're still scrawny. Get in the truck." Jack ordered.

Daniel grunted unintelligibly. Sam smirked and got on the passenger side of the front seat. Jack took frequent glances at his friend. A sick feeling of pleasure overcame him as he looked at Daniels disgruntled face. Then he looked over at Carter peacefully staring out the window watching the lights pass by. He felt sentimental.

"Hey, Carter? I'm gonna drop you off first that alright?"

"Ahhh, yeah, sure, Sir." She stammered. "Daniel lives closer though."

"Yeah, just wanna talk to him, that's all." He let out a half-hearted smile. Carter nodded her head.

They drove for several more miles before finally arriving at her house. "See you tomorrow, Sir." She said as she scurried out of the car and shut the door behind her.

"See yah." He muttered out of her ears reach.

Jack took a moment to watch Sam walk inside her house, to make sure she was okay. Then, he took the car out of neutral and began driving to Daniel's apartment. The Colonel turned serious. "Daniel," He perked up at the Colonels use of his name, "I know you saw something in there that freaked you out. What's up?"

Daniel hesitated for a moment. "I thought I saw Shanahan."

Jack looked confused for a second. "What? That new guy that Carter is seeing?"

"Yeah." Daniel said half dazed.

"You know what he looks like?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Ah, yeah. She introduced me to him a little while back." he began, "Jack, I didn't tell Sam, but I got a really bad feeling about him when I met him." He said confidently.

"Daniel,"

"Jack, I'm not making this up. There's something off with him."

"Like?" Jack prodded.

"He had a gun with him."

"Daniel, he's a cop! Of course he's going to be armed!"

"I didn't like him." Daniel was always brutally honest, and he wasn't going to stop being honest even at his friends expense. "He had a gun Jack," he repeated "at Sam's house. Why would he take a gun to Sam's house? Beyond that, why would he be at O'Malley's the same time as Sam and us and not bother to say hello?"

Jack stopped his truck outside of Daniels apartment building. "Maybe he didn't see us." Jack offered.

"He was looking directly at me!"

"Daniel! Sam trusts Pete, and I trust Sam." He bowed his head in resignation. "So should you."

With that, Daniel unbuckled his seat belt and left his friends truck, albeit begrudgingly. Jack was not feeling so good because when Daniel got a bad feeling about something, he was usually right. More often than Jack would care to admit.

He drove in silence back to his cabin, thinking.


	2. Teal'c's better Judgement

By the next morning, Sam was in her lab with Teal'c. Daniel hadn't arrived yet and she needed help translating something in goa'uld.

"How is Pete Shanahan, Major Carter?" He asked out of the blue.

Sam was hooking a cable into her computer to interface a device she was handling. "Good. Although I haven't heard from him in awhile." She said. "Why do you ask?"

Teal'c was about to explain until Daniel knocked on her door. Sam stopped to look up. "Daniel, hey. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you had seen Shanahan recently." He enquired.

Sam was getting suspicious of her friends whom she considered brothers. Both were going out of their way to ask about her current boyfriend and she got a sick feeling in her stomach about it. Then her CO came knocking on her door.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked innocuously.

"Asking about Shanahan." Daniel declared.

"Daniel, we talked about this." He warned.

Daniel turned back to Sam and boldly stated, "I think you should break up with him."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Daniel, it's none of your damn business!"

"Nor is it yours Jack!" He looked back at Sam who hadn't had quite enough time to fully comprehend what was going on. "I got a bad feeling about him."

He brushed past Jack in angry frustration muttering something about how people in the military can be so blind to others behaviour.

Jack took a few steps inside Carter's lab and halted. Teal'c cocked his eyebrow and raised his head. "Although I disagree with Daniel Jackson's actions, it would go against my better judgment to discard his feelings regarding Pete Shanahan completely, O'Neill."

"What? Not you too." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Indeed, I as well." He got up from his stool and before he left the room turned to his friends "I saw Pete Shanahan as I was walking home last night".

Now that the others had gone, it was just Jack and Carter.

"Um, Sir. What's going on?" She asked.

Jack rubbed his head back and forth suddenly looking very tired. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, so he just came right out and said it.

"Carter, didn't you find it odd that Daniel looked a little spooked last night?"

"Yeah, I asked if he was okay. He said that he was and so I left it at that."

He rubbed his head again. "Well, You shouldn't have left it at that."

"Sir?"

"Daniel said that he got a bad feeling from him when he met. Then he saw him at O'Malley's last night and thinks that its strange that he would be there the same time as we were and not say hello."

"Maybe he didn't see us," she said hopeful.

"Daniel swore that Pete was looking directly at him."

"Oh." She looked crestfallen.

"Look Carter I am going to be honest," he started, "I could just peg it on the fact that Danny Boy is going through one of his episodes, but if Teal'c is backing him up, there has to be more to the story."

"Sir?"

"If it's any consolation Carter, I don't believe it either, but Teal'c's right about one thing." Jack paused, expecting Sam to say something, when she didn't he carried on. "We can't discard Daniel's feelings completely," O'Neill stressed the word feelings like it was a swear word, "I admit, that he has been wrong before. Let's hope that he's wrong this time."

"Sir, what are you suggesting?"

"Tonight me and Daniel and Teal'c will go looking for him. Ask him what's up. If he's just completely besotted by you, he has no reason to hide from us."

Sam smiled which made him grin in return "Sir, I don't think he would do anything to hurt me intentionally."

"I agree that he wouldn't be there without good reason. But I think that it would be a good idea if we find out what that reason is." He stated firmly. "And Teal'c and Daniel won't get off our cases unless I do something. You know how they get." He shrugged.

"Yes, Sir."


	3. An Opinion from Jonas Quinn

The next day, Hammond and SG1 met to discuss the incident with Pete Shanahan. Daniel insisted that he was up to something, Teal'c backed him up. Walter walked in with a piece of paper that had text written in goa'uld.

"Daniel Jackson, this telegram came in."

"What's it say?" He asked slightly irritated.

"It's in goa'uld, Sir."

Daniel Jackson ran over to Walter and took the paper from him. Hammond dismissed him. Daniel just about had a panic attack.

He turned to Major Carter. "Sam you have to stay here the next few days."

"By whose order?" Jack challenged.

"Mine." Daniel said, well aware that he was overstepping his authority. All officers in the room gave him a death glare. "It says Sam is next."

Teal'c stood closer to Daniel so that he could read the telegram. "That is indeed what it says, O'Neill."

"That could mean anything." Sam said not even worried.

"Don't care, Carter. I'm not taking my chances." His glare returned to Hammond.

"Sir, requesting permission to keep Carter confined to the base until further notice."

"Colonel?" He asked.

"Daniel Jackson and I have reason to believe that Major Carter was followed by Pete Shanahan." Teal'c supported.

"Major?"

"Pete Shanahan is my boyfriend. Sir, their accusations are heresy. They have no basis for them."

"Other than the fact that he was seen by Daniel and Teal'c on team night."

"Night being the operative word, Sir. It was dark. They could've seen anyone." She rose to her feet and glared at her CO. Jack saw this an borderline insubordination but given the fact that Sam was emotionally compromised, he'd let it slide.

"Sir," Jack turned to General Hammond, "Usually I'd agree with the good doctor," he pointed at Carter, "but this message in goa'uld and good ole Shanahan showing up at team night happened can't be a coincidence." He looked at Carter who had been to angry to notice that his expression had changed from fatherly and ordering to loving. "Sir, I am requesting that you keep her on lockdown, until further notice. Please." He added pleadingly.

Hammonds gaze returned to Sam. "On the off chance that you are wrong about this man and that the Colonel is right, I want you on this base for the next 48 hours. Do you understand me?" When she didn't reply, only got up to look out at the gate so she didn't have to see face her friends, he added, "I am ordering you to stay on base for the next two days."

Burning hot tears were falling down her face. "Yes, Sir."

*******  
Sam spent most of her time monitoring and cataloging the technology brought back by the SG teams. She was frustrated at her team mates for thinking that Pete be stalking her, but was also confidant that he would be found clean. Then she heard the alarms go off.

"Unscheduled Off world activation," Came Walters voice over the intercom. Carter dropped what she was doing and hastily made her way to the control room. As it was night and both the General and the Colonel were at home, she was left in charge.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Receiving IDC." He waited a moment, "looks like its Kelowna."

"Open the iris." She ordered as she made her way to the gate room. She was surprised to see Jonas Quinn stumble down the ramp of the SGC.

"Jonas," she grinned. Sam began to notice that something was off about him. He collapsed on ground and Sam grew concerned. She grabbed either side of his face to hold it steady and looked at his eyes. They weren't dilating.

"I need a medical team in here, stat." She yelled to no one in particular.

"Sam, something's wrong." He muttered as the medical team dragged him away in a gurney. "I don't feel so hot." He said. Despite the circumstances Sam couldn't help but snicker. Apparently a year, working with Jack O'Neill did more then turn him into a combat veteran.

"I want to be notified when he's awake. Got it?" She yelled to Walter.

"Yes, ma'am." He called back.

Sam went to her lab to continue working on the technology to keep herself busy and to keep Jonas's state of being out of her mind. But she did not have to wait long for him to wake.

"Ah, sorry, ma'am, you requested Sergeant Davis to notify you when Jonas Quinn was awake?"

"Yes, Thank-you, Dismissed." The airmen performed a lazy salute and left her lab.

When Sam got to the infirmary, Janet stopped her in her tracks. "Sam, he's been poisoned." She stated. "With symbiote poison, that's been modified to also kill humans."

Sam couldn't believe her ears, "what?" She asked concerned.

"No, he has no trace of Naquada in his blood. But I suggest you listen to what he has to say. It's quite the story."

She nodded and brushed past Janet to talk to her friend. Sam plastered a forced smile on her face. "Hey," she said as she leaned down to hug her friend who was hooked up to an IV. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so hot." He repeated "But Sam, there is a very specific reason why I am here. And as much as I just want to stop by and chat, more is at stake."

"I am all ears." Sam said seriously.

"From orbit around Kelowna, we detected a goa'uld ship that was cloaked. I was dispatched to verify what was happening since I knew the technology the best. Onboard, I found symbiote poison in a gaseous form and weapons from earth. Some of that symbiote poison had dissipated in the ship, but most of it was sent down to Kelowna. I thought we were all safe because it only targets hosts and symbiotes but one man died, then another. I made my way out of the ship before I knew what was happening but for everyone in Kelowna it was already too late."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"The amount I was exposed to was obviously not enough to kill me. But I am not kidding, Sam. I need to know, once and for all, did you send that ship to our planet to kill its populous?"

"No! Jonas, I would never." She defended.

Jonas took a hold of her arm while she was in a frenzy. "I had to know for sure. But for the record, I never thought it was you." He stated and let out a small smile, "but it is my opinion that where it came from had to originate from earth otherwise whoever sent it couldn't ever get a hold of earth weaponry."

Sam sat thinking. "No your right. So that begs the question, if no one from the SGC authorized it, then who did?"

"Exactly."

Sam sat back thinking again. "Look Jonas, there is something that I have to tell you." She paused and he encouraged her to carry on. "I told you about Pete Shanahan right?" He nodded, "Well, the guys have basically put me under house arrest because they think he may be stalking me."

"Strange coincidence." He said.

"My thoughts exactly."


	4. The Worth of Colonel Jack O'Neill

Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were on the prowl for Pete Shanahan, the Cop, but as of yet, found no sign of him.

They all decided that that best place to look was Carter's place, just in case he was there sitting outside her house. But there was no unmarked van anywhere in sight. So Jack decided it would be a good idea to let himself and everyone else inside.

He got the Key from under Carter's door mat. "you know where she keeps her extra key?" Daniel asked.

"Emergencies only" Jack said.

Daniel only rolled his eyes. "whatever."

Jack wanted to retaliate but thought better of it. They all took a moment to look around, to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Carter's bookcase looked like it should. Everything was in alphabetical order and organized by genre. A winkle in time, The Harry Potter series, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and the Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy sat on her fantasy and sci-fi shelf. He smiled to himself.

Daniel picked up A Wrinkle in time. A large smile, a remnant of his boyhood spread across his face. "My mom read this to me when I was a little kid. I wonder if a tesseract is real." He carefully placed the book back on the shelf.

An unfinished game of chess stood on her coffee table. The TV was small and was propped up against the wall. Jack fingered through her DVD collection. It was all about physics and algebra and all things that he was confident that his mind would never be able to understand.

Then they heard a knock at the door. Trying to decide if any of them should open it, he rolled his eyes and made his way to the entrance of Carter's house. He looked through the peep hole and saw someone at the door.

"Hey, Sam! You in there? It's me, Pete."

"Daniel, Teal'c, I want you all to hide."

"Jack?"

"Just do it Daniel!" He whispered.

Jack smiled. Seeing Jack at Sam's house would be the last thing Pete would expect. He was going to enjoy this.

Jack opened the door. Despite his smug feeling on the inside, his exterior remained neutral, Pete however, was in shock. "Something I can do for you?"

Pete shook his head furiously. "Who are you and what are you doing at my girlfriends house?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force. Major Samantha Carter is under my command. And you are Pete as for what I am doing here well," Jack racked his brain for something plausible that he could say. "She was held up at the base. I'm house-guarding. Standard Procedure." He said.

"house-guarding?" Daniel asked Teal'c quietly.

Pete shook his head, "Whatever. Can I go inside and get something?" He demanded.

O'Neill was having too much fun playing with Pete's head. "Ah, no actually, part of protocol is that we don't allow anyone inside unless they're SGC personnel. Sorry." In reality, Jack was not sorry. He liked the fact that Pete was almost up in arms that another man was at Sam's house.

"Fine, just let me know when she gets back."

'No way in hell.' "Alright."

Without saying goodbye, Pete walked away and Jack slammed the door behind him. Jack looked out the window to keep an eye on Pete when he was a safe distance away so that Jack couldn't be heard he called his friends over.

"Jack why didn't you just ask him what he was doing while he was standing there?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't have to ask. He already told us he was looking for something. So is there any place we haven't checked yet?"

"Major Carter's bedroom." Teal'c supplied.

The men of SG1 felt slightly awkward at encroaching on their female's teammates private quarters. But it was still a room that had to be searched. Jack meandered his way into her bedroom. He was dismayed at the mess. Her bed wasn't made and there were things lying all over the floor.

"This doesn't look like it would be Sam's bedroom." Daniel said, stating the obvious.

Jack ignored him as he continued to look around. He searched in places like in her closet, inside her shoe's and under her bed. It didn't make sense to him. Everything about her living room screamed neat-freak but her bedroom hid a muffled sounding of the word slob.

Her clothes were spread out everywhere. They were all scattered carelessly around the room. "Hang on a minute," he said aloud more himself then two his other teammates. He took another look around the room, it looked like someone had been there before, searching for something.

"Someone's been here already." He lifted the vent off the floor of the corner of Carters room and found something that resembled a glasses case. He opened it and what was inside astonished him.

He found a liquid substance inside a syringe with goa'uld writing on it. He handed it to Daniel and Teal'c. "Why would Carter have this?"

The boys looked at it one moment and went wide eyed. "It says suppressor. It's the drug that Keana used on Kelowna to suppress the Naquada in her blood so she couldn't be detected by anyone else with a symbiote." Daniel explained.

"Why would Major Carter want to use such a substance?" Teal'c enquired.

Teal'c, Daniel and Jack all came to the same conclusion. "It's not Carter's, it's Shanahan's." The three of them ran outside to try and catch Shanahan before he left, but by the time they got outside, they were already too late. Pete was on his way to the base to kill Carter. "Daniel, you drive! I'm going to give Sam a heads up." No one argued.

He dialed the number that would take him to her lab where he knew she'd be working on something. "Carter?" He asked.

"Sir? Something wrong?"

"Yeah, look, I went searching through your house to see if there was something there that could give us clues as to why Pete is after you."

"Okay," she thought it was highly irregular, but then they were friends and that meant he could get away with doing things that others could not.

"I found something. Teal'c and Daniel identified it as the drug that Keana on Kelowna used to hide the fact that she was a goa'uld. I may be jumping to conclusions, but it looks like your new beau is a goa'uld and he's been using this drug to hide it. We think he may be after you."

"Sir?" She questioned.

"I don't have much time but I have to ask when he was briefed on the Stargate did you tell him that you had a snake in your head?"

"No."

"Can that stuff in your blood still detect a symbiote?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," after all that's happened, the Colonel felt the need to defend him somehow, "I know this may be farfetched,"

"No, Sir. It's not as farfetched as what you might think. Earlier this night, Jonas Quinn came through the Gate. Everyone on Kelowna was destroyed by gaseous symbiote poison."

"That can't be a coincidence."

Carter breathed. "Jonas and I have been thinking it through, and we're pretty sure Pete had something to do with it. He may be after me for Jolinar, Sir."

Jack thought. "Understood. Carter?"

"Yes, Sir"

"I want you to call him. Tell him that you have permission from your superiors to bring him on base. But if he gets there before we do, do not go anywhere near him." Jack couldn't believe he was suggesting this to his fellow teammate. "I want you to take this drug so that he can't detect you. I am ordering you to stay away from him! Under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near him."

"Yes, Sir."

"I will be there soon. I promise."

He hung up.

****  
She dialed Pete's number. "Pete Shanahan." He answered.

"Hey Pete, it's me. Sam?"

"Sam?!" He exclaimed, "What's up?"

"I just need you to come into work right now. My superiors have given you permission to come."

"Sam is everything alright?" He asked mimicking concern.

"Just come, please." She begged.

"I'm on my way." He said, then hung up.

Jonas was standing beside Sam the whole time while she was on the phone. Not noticed that she hadn't even shed a tear since hearing about Pete.

"Sam, I don't know much about women of any species," she laughed, "but usually when something bad happens to people they care about, they cry."

"Usually they do." She said, a little weary at what Jonas was insinuating. "I don't know why I am not."

Just then, Pete Shanahan entered Sam's lab. It was very quick for someone who lived at least 30 minutes away. Sam ran over to Pete and gave him a big squeeze, completely forgetting that the Colonel ordered her not to go near him until he got there.

Sam smelled him in, and then detected something. A presence inside of him. Her stance around him visibly changed and he took notice.

Before Sam knew what was happening, he got an Ashrak torture device out and shot her with enough force to knock her out. Jonas tried to get to him for hurting his friend, but he was still very weak. "I am here to destroy the memories of Jolinar. Do not try to stop me human or you will meet the same fate." Came his deep voice. He held the device up to Jonas's head and the pain came in waves of electrocution. He felt the electricity surge through his veins. The torture didn't last long before Jonas slumped on the floor. He got a glimpse of where Pete was taking her, just before he lost consciousness.

Pete took the limp Carter in his arms and went into the nearest storage room. He sat her on a chair, tied up her hands and gagged her mouth. He unhitched his gun and patiently waited for Sam to open her eyes.

*********  
Jonas was slowly regaining consciousness. He shook his head and rubbed his neck then remembered where Sam was. He opened his eyes to see three very tall strong men hoisting him up.

"Jonas? Where's Sam?" Daniel asked.

"That guy took her."

"Did you see where they went?" Jack asked.

"She's in a storage room."

"Teal'c take Jonas back to the infirmary. Daniel, your with me."

Jack hastily left the lab and didn't even bother to shut the door. They walked closely to the wall to listen for any sounds that were out of the ordinary. Then they heard a loud scream, shouting "Sir!"

"You cry for your commanding officer like a child cries for its mother!" It was the eerily deep voice of a goa'uld. Jack cringed.

The he heard another scream. "My friends will come for me, and when they do, you won't see the light of day."

Jack couldn't help but smile and feel very proud. 'That's my girl,' he thought.

He planted C4 on the door and motioned for Daniel to step aside. He got a fair distance away and blew it to kingdom come. The Ashrak didn't see it coming.

"Drop the gun." He had the Ashrak in his sights. The Ashrak laughed at him. Pete dropped it, but held the torture device over his face instead.

"Why not? You are not even worth the bullet." Pain spread throughout his body, luckily for Jack, it did not last long.

Daniel popped out of his hiding place and shot the Ashrak in the head and the heart, leaving no time for the symbiote to heal its host. Daniel stood guard over him while Jack recovered and untied Carter.

"I knew you'd come."

"What the hey! I was in the neighborhood." Jack said cheerily. Now that his friend was back he had no reason to despair. "Look Carter," he started.

"No, sir." She shook her head. "It had to happen."

"Yeah." He looked down at the floor one last time at Pete's lifeless body. "I got him, Jack. You should take her to the infirmary."

Jack took her by the forearm and lifted her up "Hey, I give the orders around here." Daniel and Sam smirked.

****  
Sam was lying awake in a hospital bed, near Jonas Quinn. "The truth is Sir, he could have been a goa'uld this whole time, and I wouldn't have known it."

"Nor I, O'Neill, if he was using the suppressor drug." Came Teal'c's deep staccato.

"Why was he after you anyway?"

"He said that he was here to kill any memory of Jolinar." Jonas yawned.

"Yeah, but on a side note," Jack declared, "I owe you an apology. You were right and I was wrong." He turned to Daniel.

"Be that as it may, this is not the kind of thing that I like to be right about."

"Nor I." Teal'c said.

Suddenly they all heard snoring coming from Jonas's direction and they all let out an exhausted laugh.

"I think Jonas has the right idea." Daniel smiled, "staying awake all night without caffeine is tiresome. I am going to bed."

Daniel hopped up from the end of Sam's bed and said goodnight to everyone.

"I too am tired." Teal'c turned his gaze towards Sam. "I hope to see you well again, Samantha Carter." Bowing his head.

He left, leaving Sam with Jack and a snoring Jonas Quinn.

"How are you holding up, Carter?" Jack asked concerned.

"Actually, Sir. I feel like a very horrible person right now."

Jack sat on the edge of her bed with furrowed eye brows. "Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because I don't feel anything. No remorse, no tears, no sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't like when you were put in that stasis pod before we killed Hathor." She gave him a small smile. "I'm not happy when someone dies, Sir. But right now it just feels like we killed an ordinary Ashrak that I had no emotional connection to at all." She paused. "I felt like I was going to die when Daniel died."

"Which time?" He smiled.

Sam was fiddling with the ends the bandages on her hands. She smiled back. "Carter, you're not a horrible person."

"thank you for saying so sir." she said softly. The colonel got up to leave in order to give her some peace but she called his name. "Sir, Thank-you. For the warning."

Jack sat himself at the end of her bed. "We're a family Carter. We've got each others backs. No matter what."

"Yeah, Teal'c and Daniel are like the brothers I never had." She fumbled nervously.

"If Teal'c and Daniel are like your brothers, than where does that leave me?"

Sam felt her stomach sink like it was made of lead.


End file.
